His Other Boss
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Squalo knew what should happen between Sawada Setsuna and his boss. With his own experiences, he knew it's best to set the record straight before she defines their relationship, but could Squalo face it again if he fails? Protective!Squalo to Xanxus. Established Sfem!80, familial XS, and discussed possible Xfem!27. A prequel to "The Domain of the Two Clam Bosses".


**AN:** I'm very sorry. My thoughts are all over the place when I write, so this is just a manual prompt I will get back on later.

Here are the ages I organized according to the Wikia at the beginning of April, after Tsuna and the others just graduated from third year middle school:

Setsuna, Hayako and Takami*: 16 ½, 16 ½, 15.

Also I converted them to their "female" height, 157 cm (5 ft, 2 inchs), 163 cm (5 ft, 4 inchs), and 168 cm (5 ft, 6 inches).

Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, Lussuria (as follows): 26 ½ (or 18 ½ if the being frozen part is considered), 24, 17 ¼, just turned 27.

Like my previous fic, my writing style is more of an essay than a story with the following thesis statement:

"Sawada Setsuna is the best candidate to be mafia boss, as her great uncle failed to uphold his own expectations, she accommodates her approach for her allies to succeed, in addition to redirecting her enemy's resolve to her own. Making Squalo consider her a better person to protect and make his boss stronger."

* * *

His Other Boss

Tsuna thought hard about what her father told her regarding Timoteo's past. Tsuna's great-uncle tried to fix the deep corruption of the Vongola, but he and his mother Daniela failed with their combined tenures during both World War II and the Cold War, especially the involvement of Italia. The time was filled with too much political tension and espionage in the Pacific and Eurasia regions to reform the family with a smaller scale military force. And by the time the Cold War "ended", her great-uncle was getting too old, he is kind but his heart and ideals admittedly hardened from such a tumultuous period.

Timoteo knew he needed to pass the mantle to new blood that could match or even excel the first generation's accomplishments, like how hell bent his mother became in trying to pass to him. He admits his own three sons Enrico, Massimo, and Federico, although strong in their own right, did not possess the ambitions for such a feat; and the closest level to power, talent, and drive in Xanxus didn't have the Vongola blood in him nor the will to be compassionate. The moment he saw the flaring aura of Sky Flames during her childhood, Timoteo knew he will commit to the greatest gamble if all the Vongola's power and sins will befall to her.

Setsuna knew she exceeded expectations, beyond many would imagine in the roughly two year span. She defeated Xanxus with a technique her ancestor took six months to perfect in less than a week, and revising it to her own version. Took a mind shattering trial of succession at a tender age of fourteen and succeeding with a damningly honest resolve. She and her Guardians unlocked the Original Vongola Rings with the blessing of Vongola Primo and the First Guardians to prevent Byakuran's multi-universal conquest with the Tri-Ni-Set. Befriending and rekindling the lost friendship between the Vongola and the Shimon Famiglia. And even inspiring Talbot to create a Flames of the Sky container so Bermuda von Veckenschtein and the Vendice could protect the world's balance without the Arcobaleno Curse.

She had the Sky Ring, she passed the trial, bridged relationships with the most unlikely people, and help bring forth impossible feats with the help of those very people. She did everything in that short span that made Reborn, her forefathers, and most importantly, her great-uncle proud beyond words. And by those thoughts, it would be great dishonor to her great-uncle's wish if she didn't continue to maintain it. She accepted the role of being the heir by her own conclusion, and oddly it freed her.

She is accompanied by her Storm and Rain Guardians, Gokudera Hayako and Yamamoto Takami. As well as the Rain, Sun, and Storm Varia Officers, Superbi Squalo, Lussuria, and Belphegor. All three older men volunteered to be escorts for their own individual reasons.

Squalo was the restless second-in-command who wanted to make sure everything goes without a hitch and not that he just wanted to see his wife-to-be. No matter what that fruity, green haired zebra, Lussuria says about the matter.

Speaking of Lussuria, he was the most adamant of being a chaperone. As the adorable boss-to-be is the one he can't help but want to meet in an atmosphere without the threat of killing her or an omnicidal maniac wanting to bring forth the end of the world. It gets him giddy knowing how much potential power she could harness and unleash in that small frame of hers. And unlike Dino and Squalo's reluctance, he already set his sights on who she would be a good match with, and hopefully not miss out on for another "ten years".

Belphegor…well his reason is a mix of the former two, but toward the Storm Guardian too short fused for her own good. Not that he minded since Hayako is an interesting mix of emotions. He pretty much has a good ten year head start about what makes her tick, rewind, blow up, and even break apart. Even so, it wouldn't surprise him if it didn't turn out like the future. Hayako is arguably as unpredictable and temperamental as Hibari Kyoya, and if they connect in certain way, let's just say Belphegor didn't want to experience cardiac dysrhythmia (irregular heartbeat) to the point he wanted to rip it out…Jealousy and Envy is definitely not his department.

Tsuna mentally sighs, the ride to the Vongola air base was about a minute or two away before boarding. But there was a sense of uncertainty if it is the right idea to cave on Reborn's insistence to do further boss training in the Varia HQ. She could have easily train under CEDEF with Basil, her still Dame-Otou-san, and Lal Mirch; the results would be roughly identical, she argued. Home Tutor Hitman with a one-ton chameleon mallet claims it isn't and it's much more important for the Vongola's future, he threatened monotonously.

How her decision to train in CEDEF could skew and possibly compromise her future as the boss is still a big question mark Reborn left out…big mental sigh of the day.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera Hayako asks her boss, causing Tsuna to pull away from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! I'm okay Hayako-ojou, just…thinking too much, but nothing to worry about." Tsuna excuses. 'This will eat at me during this entire thing…'

Lussuria hooks onto Tsuna's waist, cuddling her, and causing her to squeak in surprise "don't you worry now little bossu, we will let the three of you decompress and relax a few days to feel more at home. I will personally acquaint you to how the Varia do their own Spartan training later on," Lussuria holds her tighter and nuzzles against her face, "it's an honor for Reborn to recommend us to help you become an amazing Decima!"

"Shi~, just be sure to keep her breathing while you have your hands on her, Luss," Belphegor observes Tsuna fazing from the tight hold.

"Let go of Jyuudaime, savannah head!" Hayako barks and pulls out her Systema C.A.I arm cannon, "Or I'll blow your arms off!"

"Hayako-ojou, please don't! Lussuria-san please let go." Tsuna gasps and was let go to ease her breathing.

"Oh I apologise bossu~, I don't know my own strength when I get excited." Lussuria said sheepishly. "I'll use Kuu-chan to help you heal if you like."

"It's alright Lussuria-san, I'm fine." Tsuna turns down gently "its best if we could be calm for a day and just take everything in stride."

"Please bossu, call me Luss-nee-chan, nee-chan, big sis, or especially, aneki. I want both of us to be familiar" Lussuria insists.

"Oh…okay, Luss-nee-chan then," Tsuna agrees and laughs a bit.

"Aww, hopefully you can me aneki someday little bossu~" Lussuria said with a rather disappointed tone, but left it alone.

"I agree with Tsuna," Takami seconded cheerfully, "I'm personally excited that now we'll be living in Italy, so hopefully the new training will make me even stronger alongside everyone."

"Shishi~ Oh very much," Belphegor agrees, looking straight at Hayako "I can't wait to see how Hayako-hime will be under my…tutorage."

"Tch, like hell you would! You won't last trying to keep me in line without bruising." Hayako growls.

"And that's what I'm waiting on," Belphegor agrees, he may not deal with Envy very well, but Lust is something he could get used to.

Hayako feels an itchy trigger finger, "You…really are…a terrible, in bred, pretender! And if you don't understand that…"

„schrecklich! angeboren! Prätendent!" Hayako repeats out in German, emphasising her distain in each word.

„Vier~, ich bin nicht Habsburg meine Lieber." Belphegor flirts in German and smirks. „Lächeln, meine Prinzessin. Sie werden schöner sein."

„Halt den Mund!" Hayako was about to yell more insults, but…

„HALT! Streiten Sie in meiner Hauptsprache nicht!" Squalo butted in with clear annoyance. "We're here, so keep the sexual tension bottled up until we land in Italia."

"We have no such thing! That-" Hayako stops herself and sighs, "we just don't" she states and manages to keep her temper, her boss did want everyone more calm. Belphegor just shrugs and continues to smile smugly.

Tsuna has no idea what the exchange went to, so she thinks its best to not to ask this time. But there was something Tsuna is wondering about.

"Squalo-san, what does Xanxus-san feel about me living in the Varia headquarters?" Tsuna asks the silver-haired, second-in-command.

Squalo stayed silent for a moment, Tsuna thought it was a bad question to ask, but Squalo answers it anyway, "he's not mad about the arrangement if that's important, it's all you need to know for now."

Tsuna nods to it, it's a good sign at least and leaves to board the jet first.

All the while that Squalo thinks about it, he holds onto the young woman's Rain Guardian in his arms. This entire relationship would have been impossible if he wasn't gifted with the hindsight of his older self. Squalo doesn't know what would happen if Takami didn't say yes or her father rejecting his intensions of marrying her, and he didn't want to. He initiated this relationship, and never wants to turn back on it.

"You seem a bit troubled Squalo," Takami said in a patent, knowing tone. "do you want to tell me about it, anata?"

Squalo rests his chin on her shoulder and giving a kiss on her neck, "Not yet. I will when I'm more certain, omae."

Takami smiles, "Then I'll wait when you are."

What happened nine to ten years from is now part of his present, he will work as hard if not harder than his boss to keep the Vongola strong.

Unbeknownst Tsuna, Squalo was all too familiar of the former Arcobaleno's plan, and still all too hesitant to tell her.

* * *

Translation:

„schrecklich! angeboren! Prätendent!" - "Terrible, in-bred, pretender."

„Vier~, ich bin nicht Habsburg meine Lieber." „Lächeln, meine Prinzessin. Sie werden schöner sein." - "Four~ I am not Habsburg, my lady" "Smile, my princess, you will be more beautiful."

„Halt den Mund!" - "Shut up!"

„HALT! Streiten Sie in meiner Hauptsprache nicht!" - "Stop! Do not argue in my main language!"

Anata and Omae just means "darling or dearest" a wife and husband respectively would refer to each other in Japanese.

And no I don't speak German from the horribad Google translation here. XD

Also I'm making Squalo way too fluffy.


End file.
